Bad Luck
by cavenbitch
Summary: LWA A.U. Diana thought her luck wasn't that bad, but when a weird brunette decides to not leave her alone, she started to think otherwise.
1. chapter 1

First of all, Diana never asked for it.

She never asked people to have such highs expectations on her, she never asked her family to be high class, she definitely never asked the world to be how it is. And last but not least, she never asked to have such a bad luck.

See, things were kind of different in Diana's world. Her family, being high class and well known in the community, cared way to much about reputation. And Diana being the only daughter of the Cavendish's head, she had the obligation of one day be the next head of the family. Which is a very big thing, considering the fact that Diana's mother died when Diana was just a kid.

Diana was taught to be elegant, brilliant, and outstanding. Even at a pretty young age, people always had big expectations on her, everyone was always looking at her, expecting her to shine and outstand on the blink of an eye. Which made her have a serried and reserved personal life, people were always trying to get to know her, but she refused, the main reason was because her family wouldn't permit Diana have any kind of relationship with people which families weren't recognized in the society. Which means she hardly had two friends, and that sucked, yes; and she was surrounded by hypocrite people, yes; but being lonely and without friends meant that she couldn't be betrayed, which for Diana, was nice.

But, everything Diana was trying to build was one day teared down by a annoying and extremely selfish brunette.

Yes, Diana's luck sucked, she knew it very well, but she never thought her bad luck would ever reach this far.

But, that's just the basic things you have to know about Diana's lame story. Now, lets start from the beginning, shall we?

 ** _Hey! this is my first fanfic here, I hope you guys enjoy it._**


	2. the thief

At that time, everyone was obsessed with the idea of finding their soulmate.

Diana didn't blame them, of course. The idea of true love has always been introduced like the meaning of life, and, well, that wasn't all lie. Sharing your heart and soul with someone you love is a very pleasant experience, but Diana wasn't interested in love at all.

She stared quietly as their friends talked about how excited they are with the idea of soulmates, and how they couldn't wait for finding a boy with whom they must share their souls. But Diana didn't gave a damn about what they where talking about.

"I just can't wait to find him! True love, Hanna! True love." Said excitedly a girl with dark hair, and an light haired girl giggled in agreement.

 _True love_.

That word glued to Diana's mind. She has always thought that she wasn't made for falling in love, she had never liked sexually or romantically someone. She had already made up her mind on living amount politics and being the head of her family, being an independent woman, as she would say.

"Diana, you haven't said a word at all, is something wrong?" One of the girl asked, Diana looked up from her book to look at the the girl with her cold eyes, and smiled.

"Not at all, but you two know perfectly what I think about all this "soulmate" topic." Diana declared as the girls let out a sigh.

"Yeah, we know, Diana." The brow haired girl rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Yes, we know perfectly that you want to die alone with a hundred of cats accompanying you."

Diana shoke her head "Dying alone sounds way more pleasant that waiting for someone who probably does not exist, Barbara."

Barbara smiled and the brown haired girl snorted "That's way too depressing, Diana."

Diana ignored her as she went back to her book, the girls let out a sigh and continued giggling about soul mates again. But something else caught Diana's attention again.

Three girls. They were a couple of meters away from Diana, but she could surely hear how one of them screamed as the another two tried to calm her down. Diana couldn't make words out of the screaming, but it was obvious that the blond one tried to shut the screaming girl up as the another one ignored them.

She knew two of them; Lotte Janson and Sucy Manbavaran. Smart girls, she had a couple of classes with them. But she couldn't figure out who the brunette was, she surely didn't had a class with her, and neither had seen her before. She was probably new.

The brunette looked like trouble, and Diana prefered to stay out of trouble, so she got back to her book. But something else caught her attention, again.

"... Yes, I've heard it too, it's completely weird, I've never heard something like this before," the black baired girl said _"a girl falling for another girl,_ weird."

"W-what did you said?" Diana babbled, suddenly interested. Well, she never heard about something as peculiar as that before, so she wanted to know.

The brown haired girl looked at her "Two girl from here found love in each other, certainly is weird..."

"I see."

"I heard that they were in one of the girl's dormitory, doing homework, I guess. But then one of them started feeling it and then, it happened."

Diana remained silent.

"My mother says that things like that between two girls aren't supposed to happen..." She looked at the floor, suddenly feeling embarrassed, Diana wondered why.

"Yes, I agree, it's weird. I don't think that is normal, either." Barbara confessed, the brown haired girl looked ashamed at the floor. Diana noticed that her hand turned into a fist after Barbara said that. "What do you think, Hanna?"

"I-"

The bell that confirmed that it was time to go to class rang, and Hanna couldn't finish what she wanted to say.

"I'll get going, I have algebra now." Barbara said as she started walking. When she was gone, Diana looked at Hanna, who didn't show any interest in going to class.

"Hanna? Is something wrong?" The girl keep looking at the floor.

"I-I don't feel good, I'll head to the enfermery, s-see you later." Then she hurried to somewhere else. Diana didn't question her and headed to her own class.

But something caught her interest.

 _A girl falling for another girl._

 _uhm._

The day passed away rapidly, with Diana outstanding in class as she usually did. Hanna had disappeared for hours, and because of that Barbara was upset and worried, so she skipped a couple of classes to go look for Hanna. Diana looked for her, too, but she couldn't risk herself and skip class.

That night was Diana's turn to watch the hallways with another girl she knew from Biology, the girl was somewhat happy to be with Diana that night, because she wouldn't stop talking to her or admiring her, as people usually did. That night was calm, compared from another nights where students got out their rooms to sneak to the kitchen and try to steal some food. It was so calm it almost seemed weird, to Diana at least.

Diana's turn was almost done when se heard fast steps running towards the dormitories. She instantly started walking to where the sound was coming from. As she got near, the sound grew louder until she heard a big stomp and a couple of things fall on the ground.

"Oh, crap-"

Diana turned on a corner and found a brunette on the floor with a big bag of food next to her. Diana raised and eyebrow.

"Heck, that hurt-"

"May I ask you what are you doing wandering around the academy with a bag of stoled cakes?" Diana asked coldly staring at the girl. The girl looked up slowly with guilt drew all over her face, and Diana recognized her from that morning. Still, Diana didn't stop looking down at her coldly.

"i... Uh... " the girl hesitated "I... Need to go!" She barked before trying to take the cakes, but the bag was being held on the floor by Diana's shoe. The brunette looked at her with eyes that said "are you fucking kidding me right now".

"You will not go, until you answer my questions," Diana assured as she took the cakes from the floor, the brunette moaned in annoyance and crossed her arms.

Diana cleared her throat "It's obvious that this lot cakes aren't just for you. Were you going to take this to your friends?"

"Oh hell no. Lotte and Sucy didn't want me to come and told me "I'm going to get caught", so imma swallow all this cakes in front of them and not give them any-"

" _How childish_ " Diana thought.

"I can't allow you to that, I need to take you to the principal's office. As you see, I caught you stealing food from the kitchen, and I would not allow you to-"

"Oh! I see! You want one, don't you?"

"No, that is certainly not what I want-"

The girl took the bag from Diana's hands gently.

"Oh, come on! You dont have to be so shy!" The brunette teased and handed Diana a cake "I'm Kagari Atsuko! But you can call me Akko," the girl greeted as she smiled widely. Diana was so confused she couldn't move. "What is you name, by the way?" The brunette asked while she smiled at Diana.

"I... I'm Diana Cavendish..." Diana answered, amazed by how the brunette was talking to her.

"That's a very pretty name! Sounds like a name a princess would have, and you're so pretty you look like a princess, it suits you!"

Diana felt her face get hot as she looked at the girl as if she was a weirdo. She was used to get complimented a lot, but Akko said it so wholeheartedly and purely that Diana couldn't help but blush.

The girl smiled and looked at a watch in her wrist and said something in Japanese before yelling "Crap! I need to go, see you later, Diana!" She started running towards the dormitories.

As Akko disappeared on the hallways Diana questioner her sanity. Was that girl even real? Diana looked at the cake in her hand and then ran her hand through her hair in confusion.

Then she realized that she just let go a girl who stole food from the kitchen, so she practically helped her.

Diana face palmed.


	3. The Light

Diana took off her uniform with annoyance, thinking of how bad her luck was.

See, Diana's reality was almost the same as ours, but there was one little detail that changed everything. Since the ancient times, the gods believed that you will find luck and happiness once you find love, and everyone had been educated that way. Nobody knows why, but in that reality, there's a course. Maybe it was God's punishment to Adam and Eve, or maybe it was just the way things are. But, once you find your soulmate, you'll know, as simply as that, one part of your being will be ripped apart from you, and when that happens, that's how you will know you found the person who is supossed to give you eternal happiness.

The scary part, is how you know. Some people say your soul starts to glow and you feel how you found your true love, others say that it's painful and cruel, and that you'll feel how your soul is being taken from you to be given to that person. Nothing is sure, but people don't talk about how they knew, they just talk about how beautiful the happiness you share with the person is.

You can't choose with who you fall for, or how, or when, or why. But one thing is sure, that person will be the beginning (or the end) of your life through paradise.

Diana knew that very well, but she didn't care about it. Who needs love, anyways? She could be her own person, she didn't need anyone to be happy, or so she thought.

Going back to the scene, Diana was dressing out to take P.E. She was surrounded by half naked girls and she had just started to notice it. It's not like before she thought that all the girls weren't attractive, it's just that since the "two girls" topic she started thinking in a different way. Before, she had noticed how pretty the girls were, but not the way she was doing it now. Before, she noticed curves and waits and breasts, but now, she felt weird when she saw them.

Diana closed her eyes, trying not to look at the girls. She put on her P.E uniform and opened her eyes, to see how the girls were walking out to the field. She was about to go out when she noticed one of her shoes wasn't there, she would be alone in the dressing room if it wasn't for some girls who were probably skipping.

"Oh! Hey, Diana!"

Diana turned around when she heard her name just to see the brunette from last night. She was obviously late, judging by how she wasn't on her P.E uniform at all. But that didn't surprise Diana one bit.

Diana ignored the girl as she kept looking for her shoe. Diana didn't want anything to do with the girl, Diana wasn't interested in trouble, and that girl looked like the definition of it. The girl didn't seem to notice, because she smiled and opened her locker. The girl was getting her clothes out of her locker slowly, and Diana let out a sigh.

"You're late." Diana remarked, the girl looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah," the girl agreed as she starting to take her clothes off, Diana felt her face hot and looked away, looking at the floor trying to find her lost shoe "but it's not like this is the first time I'm late." The brunette said smiling, taking off her shirt.

 _"Oh, her bra it's pink. How cute."_

Diana closed her eyes as she shook her head. She had to stop those thoughts.

"You're going to be expelled with that selfish and troublesome attitude of yours." Diana accused, the girl looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"You're the one with a selfish attitude, I'm just trying to be nice to you, but it seems like you don't like me." The girl said with blue, Diana felt a heaviness in her chest, but ignored it.

"That's indeed true, I don't like you one bit." Diana agreed coldly, the girl looked at Diana with her eyebrows together and groaned.

"What is your problem?" The girl grunted and Diana looked at her with her piercing and cold eyes. Diana walked deeper in the room, where nobody was, and the girl followed her.

"I don't like you, if that's what you're asking," Diana turned around "I'll be glad if you don't talk to me, and go to your class."

The girl's face blushed with rage as she walked to Diana, still with her shirt off. Diana felt her cheeks grow in hotness as the half naked girl in front of her inflated her cheeks with anger.

"Don't be like that! You're mean!" The girl snapped as she got close. Diana's chest started to feel smaller, but she kept her cold face. "I'm just trying to be nice to you!"

"I do not want your kindness, and I certainly do not want your friendship, so you can stop talking to me in this moment." Diana said looking down at the girl. The brunette flinched her jaw.

"What are you?! What kind of person doesn't want friends?!" The girl thundered. She was so close to her that Diana's back was touching the wall, and the girl in front of her was just a few centimeters away.

"I don't want to be friends with a person as childish as you, Akko," Diana groaned, looking down at the girl "that's it, now please go away as soon as you can." Diana hoped that what she said could keep the girl away from her.

The girl's eyes started to water. Diana wanted to take back what she just said, but she just looked away from the girl's eyes. The heaviness in her chest growth as the girl put her hands on Diana's shirt, pushing her harder against the wall.

"I dont want to be friends with you, neither! Never!" The girl barked and Diana felt sadness grow in her. "A-Akko..."

"No! I don't want to!" The girl said, letting Diana's shirt go "I hate you!"

The suddenly, Diana felt her heart race like she had just ran 100 miles, and her face blushed and she felt like her chest was being hugged by strong arms. The girl looked like she was feeling the same, because she fell on the ground. It hurted, hurted a lot, Diana started sweating and panting as she tried to stand on her feet with the help of the wall.

The girl was whimpering in pain, and Diana feel on the ground, next to her. "A-Akko..." She moaned "no... I-It can't be..." Diana touched the girl's hand, and that was it.

Light, a bright light. Suddenly everyting was light, and it didn't hurt anymore, instead, Diana felt how her heart grew in happiness and calmness as she got lost in the light. Was that heaven? A relaxing feeling folded her as if her mom's arms were around her, Diana felt as if all the happiness in the world was hers, and she didn't want to let it go.

But she couldn't stay in that place forever.

"D-D-D-Diana!"

She opened her eyes, and she was in the room again. The feeling disappeared in a blink of an eye, and Diana knew that all that was sadly an illusion. She was dizzy, but she could see Akko's face in front of her.

"What...?"

The she saw it, light on Akko's chest, her heart started to race again as she looked at her chest, and it was indeed light on it too. Her face grew pale as she looked at the girl's eyes, who was as surprised as she was.

"Oh no..."

"I-It can't be."

Diana touched Akko's chest, and it was real. The girl looked at Diana's eyes in terror, then she knew it.

"Oh holy shit."

 ** _Well, hey, here's the idiot who writes this. Well, i've seen all of your comments and I'm thankful that you all are liking this, i think. This was supossed to be just a draft and never published, that's why I still don't really know what to do with it, maybe i'll just delete it later, I'm sorry._**

 ** _I guess it's kind of a... Soulmate AU? I don't really know yet, maybe i'll change stuff later, but thank you all for reading this mess anyways._**

 ** _And I want to apologize if there's any misspelling, I'm on a hotel right now and I don't have my laptop with me, so i'm writing with my phone. Sorry for this long note and thank you._**


End file.
